


Three's a Crowd

by Delta_Skye



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, i cant help myself im gay, yes my oc will be dating weiss sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Skye/pseuds/Delta_Skye
Summary: 12 years before the fall of Beacon, Summer Rose was sent on a mission out in the midst of the Kingdom of Vacuo. Upon the discovery of a destroyed town, left in shambles from some sort of an attack, she stumbles upon the shivering form of a 5 year old Faunus. Summer Rose, the sympathetic woman she is, can't leave the child alone. Originally taking in the child as a temporary solution, a young Yang and Ruby begin to treat the child as their own sister.Taiyang and Summer are in agreement, it would be best for the young girl to stay with them. Name unknown, the faunus is haunted in her sleep by what happened to her people and her friends. Eventually, she begins accepting her new life as a Rose/Xiao Long sibling. A childhood her brain refuses to remember, a family she's grown to love, and a grudge she can't let die, Sapphire Rose enrolls at Beacon Academy with her sister Yang. However, a fateful night at an otherwise calm dust shop is about the make Beacon Academy the proud school of one more Rose sister.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Three's a Crowd

The low rumble of a car's engine broke through the relative silence of the night, the dark blue and beat up vehicle slowly made its way to a stop underneath one of the few streetlights that are actually illuminated. The woman behind the wheel let out a small sigh, scratching the back of her neck. She leaned back in her seat, before looking off to her right.

“Remember, Ruby.” The girl smiled slightly, a hint of playfulness evident in her expression.

“I’m giving you my card, but that doesn’t mean you can spend it all.”

“I know, Sapphire!” Ruby Rose, a 15 year old student at Signal Academy groaned as she leaned back in her seat, pouting. The older girl, Sapphire, laughed lightly before pulling out her wallet. She handed Ruby a translucent blue card, grinning.

“That being said, don’t be scared to buy something you really want. This is a present after all!”

Ruby giggled, smiling and nodding as she got out of the car. She called out a small ‘See you soon!’ before jogging off to a nearby dust shop. Sapphire, taking in this moment of respite, let out a quiet huff. Fixing the jacket around her shoulders, she got out of the car. Making sure it was locked and she had everything on her, Sapphire began her trek down the street towards the only weapon repair shop in town she knew. Unnamed, admittedly a little sketchy, and late opening hours weren’t the best first impressions, but she knew the owner well.

* * *

“Gale, nice to see you again.”

“You say that as if we weren’t just speaking yesterday.”

Sapphire made eye contact with the owner as soon as she stepped foot inside the building, letting a small smile grace her face. Gale Amaranthine, ex-student of Beacon Academy and old friend of Sapphire laughed, leaning against the counter and grinned at the girl in blue. Short in height, greyish-purple hair that went down to her hips, muscular arms that she made sure not to hide, Sapphire still wasn’t quite sure why Gale dropped out of Beacon in the first place.

“I was trying to greet you, y’know, like how normal people communicate.” Before Gale could bite back with some other witty comment, Sapphire held up a single finger.

“Doesn’t matter, actually. I’m not getting into this. Is Solstice ready to go?”

Unable to help the eye roll at Sapphire’s tone, she nodded.  
“Yeah, let me get it for you.”

Waiting patiently at the counter, Sapphire’s tail flicked. Perking up, she looked around quickly, before narrowing her eyes off towards the dust shop that Ruby had gone into.

“Gale, did you hear that?”

“Huh?”

There was a loud ‘Thunk’ as Gale placed Summer Solstice on the counter of her shop, newly repaired and shining. Sapphire grabbed it quickly, admiring it only for a second before placing it on her back and looking at the girl questioningly.

“I asked if you heard something.”

“Dunno' if you noticed, but I was kinda' grabbing your shit.” Sapphire groaned, rubbing her temples.

“The sass wasn’t needed.”

“Do you even know who I am?” Gale grinned, batting her eyelashes teasingly.

“I’m not going to look at you when you do that.”

Sapphire averted her gaze, walking up towards the door of the shop to hide the faint flush on her cheeks as Gale let out another loud laugh, watching as Sapphire opened up the door, before flinching in shock as a remarkably loud crash came from down the street, soon followed by the sounds of a Bullhead.

“Shit, Gale I gotta' go see if Ruby’s okay. I’ll wire money to you, I promise!”

“You better!”

The words barely even registered in Sapphire’s mind as the faunus bolted out the door, Summer Solstice at the ready as she was quickly looking around the dimly lit street. Hearing groans and various sounds of pain, her eyes scanned the crumpled bodies of various thugs in outfits she barely recognized.

“The fuck are Junior’s guys doing here? Oh, sir!” She ran up to who she presumed to be the shop owner, tilting her head as her tail swished.

“Sir, would you happen to have seen a girl about ‘yay’ tall and dressed in red?”

The elderly man nodded, before pointing up at the roof of the adjacent building. She nodded in thanks, darting across the road only to recoil as an explosion sounded from above. Sapphire easily vaulted her way onto the first building, glaring at a broken ladder before her weapon transformed. Previously a regulation sized baseball bat, it has mechanically shifted to cover her hand and arm, now taking on the form of a sizable arm blaster. With the press of a button, ‘Summer Solstice’ shifted colors before landing on a bright blue. Using ice dust to form a makeshift staircase, she finally made her way to where the action was.

“Ruby!” 

“Sapphire?”

Ruby whipped her head around behind her, temporarily stopping her onslaught of bullets towards the Bullhead as Sapphire ran up, ‘Summer Solstice’ aimed at the helicopter blades, her hair whipping in the wind from the dust kickup. Taking stock of the situation, noticing a very familiar looking blonde woman next to her sister, Sapphire set into action. Her blaster flared back up to it’s bright blue as another ice ball shot out from the end, colliding with the side of the aircraft and flash freezing the back half of the ship, stopping just shy of the tail. Letting out a growl, a woman cloaked in darkness spread her arms, symbols lighting up on her clothes before fire shot from her hands, instantaneously thawing the ice.

Tilting her head, Sapphire instinctively flinched as Crescent Rose started back up it’s firing, Ruby managing to aim her shots relatively well towards the woman. Holding her hand up, and with an eye flaming yellow, the woman completely blocked the sniper rounds in their tracks. With a sweep of the hand and a loud ringing coming from beneath the three, several large symbols appeared on the ground. The blonde woman flicked her crop and Ruby was sent tumbling out of the way, Sapphire shifting her gauntlet as it glowed a bright cyan. 

Shoving the end onto the ground, a glowing and hexagonal shield spread across the rooftop. All of the symbols burst, but the shield was strong enough to keep the rooftop intact. Shattering into small dust size pieces, the hard-light shield absorbed the impact with fairly little struggle, Sapphire sighing and wiping her brow. She immediately perked up as the sound of the Bullhead started to grow fainter, the large side door closing as it began to make its escape.

* * *

“Don’t think about chasing after it.”

The voice demanded respect, and Sapphire immediately knew who this woman was. It seemed like Ruby also caught on, because the faunus could see the familiar sparkle in her eyes when she turned to face her younger sister.

“Ruby…”

“You’re… A huntress!”

“Ruby.”

“Oh my goodness, could I have your autograph?”

Sapphire sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing her sister by the hood. She may be Ruby’s sister, but to this day she still doesn’t understand how she works. Her first question after engaging with an enemy, her first real encounter with something of serious and unforeseen consequences, and she’s asking the head-mistress of Beacon for an autograph.

…

She supposes she can’t exactly blame Ruby for being excited.

“Ruby, I think an autograph from Glynda is the least of our worries currently.”

Ruby pouted up at her elder sister, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Looking back towards the woman in question as she let out an attention-grabbing cough. Sapphire’s tail perked up as the blonde crossed her arms, giving the two an intense stare.

“What are you two doing here tonight?”

“Well, you see-!”

“I was taking my sister shopping as a gift before I went off to Beacon Academy, miss.”

Sapphire looked down at Ruby, giving the shorter girl her best ‘Please, for the love of the gods, let me do the talking.’ look. The energetic girl deflated, giving another pout and putting Crescent Rose on her back.

“Why were you so late? I’d expect a huntress in training to be more punctual.”

Biting back her tongue at the woman’s tone, Sapphire did her best to keep her voice at a trained evenness.

“I was picking up my weapon from a shop, it was down the street.”

Glynda nodded, before turning her back to them and tapping a device in her ear, beginning to talk to someone in a hushed tone as she walked away. The faunus gave Ruby a confused look, the girl in question digging around her pockets.

“I’m trying to find a piece of paper- Sapphire do you have any on you?”

Ruby smiled up at her, Sapphire only able to give a blank look back. Tonight was going to be a long night.

“You two.”

“Yeah?”

Ruby perked up, looking back towards Glynda and grinning as she stepped closer, her boots smacking against the concrete. Sapphire took this time to put Summer Solstice back into its holster on her back, pushing her hands into her pockets as she also paid attention.

“Let’s get off this roof. There’s someone that would like to talk to you.”

She pointed a finger towards Ruby.

“You in particular.”

Ruby looked up at Sapphire, confusion evident in her face, before nodding and beginning to make her way back to the broken ladder that led them up here. The faunus followed close behind, scratching her neck and sighing, trying to rack her head to figure out who she could be talking about. Who would want to talk to Ruby? Approaching her car, the woman spoke up once more.

“It’s not that far. You can leave your vehicle here.”

Okay, that statement only made her more confused.

‘So. Here me and Ruby are, following a huntress to an undisclosed location, in the middle of the night. I really need to sleep.’

“We’re here.”

She shook herself out of her thoughts, greeted by a rather discreet looking one story building, nestled snugly in between book stores and dust shops. Every instinct inside of her was telling her that this was shady as fuck, but despite it all, she placed enough trust in her superior. 

* * *

Keeping close to Ruby, the two made their way inside of the building, getting led into a dimly lit room with a metal table, Sapphire could see the reflection of her grimace in the steel.

“Ruby, take a seat.”

She gave a small nod, sitting down in the chair and giving Sapphire a concerned look as she just leaned up against a wall.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I think this is just a classic fake-out situation.”

“Oh…”

Sapphire continued to frown slightly as she watched Glynda pace back and forth, a tablet in her arms as she reviewed footage of Ruby engaging with who Sapphire knows as Juniors little henchmen. 

“I hope you know your actions won’t be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.”

Narrowing her eyes, Sapphire simply stayed quiet, placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder as her eyes and hand glowed a faint blue. Ruby leaned into the touch, looking away from Glynda’s stare as Sapphire calmed down. Sapphire pulled her hand away as Ruby looked back towards Glynda, a small pout on her face.

“They started it! They were trying to rob the place-!”

“If it were up to me,” Glynda cut her off with her sharp words and a piercing glare.

“You’d be sent home, with a pat on the back.”

Ruby smiled at the words, though Sapphire knew what was coming next.

“And a slap on the wrist!”

Ruby let out a squeak as she barely dodged a hit from Glynda’s riding crop, striking the shining table and leaving a noticeable mark on it. Recomposing herself, the eldest woman sighed, looking back at the tablet.

“However, there is someone here who would like to share a few words.”

Walking away from the table and towards the back of the room, Glynda revealed a new face. The door closed behind him, a white haired man dressed in green, with a plate of cookies in hand. Placing the snack in front of Ruby, he sat down in the opposite seat, resting his head on his hands and looking at the girl curiously. Sapphire, suffice it to say, was in disbelief.

“Ruby Rose. You… Have silver eyes.”

That was, quite possibly, the weirdest opening sentence the headmaster of Beacon could open up with. Sapphire got distracted by her own thoughts, staring at the table intensely as she crossed her arms. What was Ozpin doing in the city? Orientation is tomorrow, it’s only right that he would be there setting up for the new students. This doesn’t seem real, was all of this a coincidence?

“And you, you’re Sapphire Rose, yes?”

“Huh? Oh, yes, yeah I am.”

Sapphire is much better at handling her excitement then her younger sister.

“I remember you, we shared a couple words last year when students from Signal were visiting the school.”

“Right.”

Still, despite using Ruby to calm herself, she was having trouble keeping her tone casual. Her distrust of the situation seeping it’s way into how she spoke, combined with the tapping of her finger against her coat. Ozpin noticed, because of course he would.

“I understand that this meeting is a little… Unorthodox, for lack of a better term.”

“I was gonna go with shady, but unorthodox also works.”

“I came here with a proposition.”

“Oooo, what kind?”

Ruby smiled, leaning forward in her chair after sneaking another cookie into her mouth as the two spoke. Headmaster Ozpin looked back at her, giving a soft smile.

“You would like to attend my school, yes?”

“Oh, more than anything in the world!” Ruby nodded excitedly, eating another cookie as Ozpin gave Glynda a shared glance.

“Well, I don’t see why not.”

“...excuse me?”

* * *

The familiar sound of Sapphire’s car was all that was heard for several minutes during the drive, the girl giving her younger sister several more glances then she probably should on the road. Ruby was gittering in her seat excitedly, still eating a cookie she took with her for the road.

“Well, tonight was a lot more exciting than we thought it would be.”

“Oh, Sapphire, you should’ve seen me! I kicked those guys’ butts!” Sapphire let out a laugh, rolling her eyes and smiling.

“I’m sure you did, Ruby.”

Hesitating, she placed a hand on Ruby’s leg.

“Ruby, that’s amazing, really. It’s… Not often stuff like this just, y’know, happens.”

“I know! I can barely even believe it’s real!”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Ruby looked at her sister curiously. Sapphire, eyes kept on the road, had a soft look on her face. Worriedly biting her lip, grip tight on the wheel, Ruby knew how she was getting.

“Sapphire, it’s okay! I promise I’m ready to go to Beacon! I mean, Ozpin thought so, yeah?”

The faunus let out a heavy sigh, stretching her neck.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’m just… Worried. Beacon is a big jump from Signal, you know? I’m worried about my little sis.”

“I’ll be fineee, besides, I have you and Yang to look out for me anyways, right?”

Giving a short nod, Sapphire returned her hand back to the steering wheel. None of this felt right, not to discredit her sister or anything, Sapphire knew Ruby was very capable for her age. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that it’s a rushed decision, but she can’t argue with a decision from her future headmaster.

“Yeah, we’ll be with you, I promise.”

They pulled up to the hotel the three of them were staying at, Sapphire turning the car off and smiling slightly at her sister.

“Well, we need to sleep for tomorrow then!”

“Yeah!” Ruby smiled eagerly, hopping out of the car and speed walking to the entrance.

“Hey, Rubes, I’ll be a bit. Gotta call Dad. Be quiet when you get in, Yang’s probably asleep.”

“Gotcha! Night Sapphire!”

Giving a smile as she pulled out her phone and finding Taiyang, Sapphire nodded.

“Night, Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name's Skye, and welcome to this story I've been cooking up for around two years at this point!
> 
> If you didn't know, I actually had an ancient story on Fanfiction.net with this same premise; Ruby and Yang had another sibling named Sapphire who went to Beacon with them. Needless to say, I am a /much/ different person now. And with that, comes this revamped story! If you really wish to hate having eyes, you can find the old work under the name 'Siblings at Beacon'. I'll be updating the tags as I go, but for now I added the base line!
> 
> If you liked what you read, I'll be posting updates to this story fairly infrequently at first, I'm still getting back into the swing of things! I'll always be posting when I update on my Twitter page, so give me a follow if you want to keep up on updates, or like hearing me talk about being gay! I also draw, and am getting into YouTube and Twitch! https://twitter.com/DeltaSkye_


End file.
